Achei um Cara de Óculos
by Luh Caulfield
Summary: Lily nos conta como sempre procurou um cara que usasse óculos para ser seu perfeito príncipe míope. E como achou o tal PPM bem na sua frente. [J&L, oneshot]


**N/A: oneshot bobinha, dedicada a todo mundo que usa óculos... Afinal, é nosso "charme", certo? (Na verdade não, mas ignorem). Espero que gostem!**

* * *

_Lily nos conta como sempre procurou um cara que usasse óculos para ser seu perfeito príncipe míope. E como achou o tal PPM bem na sua frente.

* * *

_

**O NEGÓCIO É **que eu sempre quis um namorado que usasse óculos. Sempre sonhei em poder tirar os óculos do meu Perfeito Príncipe Míope (vulgo PPM), os olhar na frente da luz e dizer "puxa, como estão sujos! Se não fosse eu pra limpar pra você...". Ah, e, fala sério; homem de óculos é charmoso demais. Não aqueles óculos tijolos e feios, claro. Aqueles discretos. Redondos, finos e levemente perceptíveis. Como um toque final.

Eu juro que procurei por Hogwarts toda, pelas ruas de Londres, pelos caras que eu via durante meus empregos de verão, até pela televisão. Mas nunca achei aquele cara com óculos que tem o sorriso que me derrete como picolé debaixo de sol. Nunca. O único que eu conhecia era um garoto de Hogwarts, popular, que eu já odiei. E que, nesse momento, só serve de base para o cara perfeito.

E foi justamente ao desistir de achar meu PPM que eu o achei. Bem ali. Com o sorriso mais bonito que eu já vira, a covinha no queixo mais adorável que a do John Travolta em Grease e os óculos mais bem colocados que um cara já tinha usado na face da Terra. Ah. E o _adorável_ gesso no braço.

Lembro bem que era uma sexta-feira, dia vinte e oito de novembro. Eu estava no salão comunal, terminando a lição de casa da Marlene, minha melhor amiga, que estava no treino de Quadribol. Eu sou uma pessoa realmente boa, sabe. Eu termino as lições que minha amiga não pode fazer por ser uma goleira bem ocupada.

Terminei a lição, e, até aí, tudo ok. Guardei as coisas na mochila, bocejei e observei o movimento no salão. Tinha pouca gente; só uns novatos e um menino sentado na poltrona em frente à lareira.

Levantei da mesa, coloquei a mochila nas costas, arrumei o cabelo e saí andando na direção do meu dormitório, para poder deixar as coisas lá.

Porém, no meio do caminho, ele gritou.

- NÃO! – estaquei no mesmo momento, e me virei.

Um James Potter todo desajeitado fazia uma careta de dor, porque tinha tentado esticar o braço quebrado em sete lugares (por isso que ele não está treinando Quadribol. Mesmo com magia, os sete lugares quebrados estão doendo tanto que ele nem consegue mexer). E eu juro que morri de vontade de dar risada. Ele estava lá, com uma careta, o braço esquerdo esticado na minha direção, os olhos semi fechados e o corpo meio curvado. Não tem como não rir.

- Er, aconteceu algo? – indaguei, receosa, quando ele olhou pra mim.

Acho que foi efeito da luz, mas os olhos dele brilharam de repente. Na minha direção.

- Eu perdi meus óculos, e não os consigo achar. – ele revelou, tentando me focalizar. Bom, deve ser bem difícil. Ele tem miopia e bastante astigmatismo. Uma visão não das melhores, se é que me entende.

- E por que você me parou? – Okay, você é uma imbecil, Lily Evans. Se ele te parou de repente, é porque quer ajuda!

Provavelmente.

- Pra você não pisar neles. Sabe, não é muito legal. – ooh! Ele não quer ajuda, ele está tomando cuidado para que eu não pise nos óculos dele!

Isso me lembrou que eu nunca prestei atenção nos óculos de James Potter. Ele começou a usar no segundo ano, e só sei disso. Nunca realmente prestei atenção no rosto dele e nele, na verdade.

- Mas você vai conseguir achar seus óculos sozinho? – questionei, levantando a sobrancelha.

- Oh, não se preocupe com isso, - e ele falou isso de um jeito tão fofo, com um sorriso tão bonitinho que eu mal me segurei de pé. – acontece toda hora, eu estou acostumado a procurar.

De repente eu me senti uma tapada. Arregalei os olhos. James Potter tinha um sorriso magnífico, despreocupado. James Potter tinha a voz grossa que eu sempre quis ouvir bem rente ao meu ouvido. _James Potter _usava óculos.

E eu nunca reparei nisso antes.

- Não, eu te ajudo. – então me abaixei, na frente dele.

- Não, é sério, não precisa, - e os dentes dele são _realmente_ brancos e bonitos. Pra dentes, claro. – não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- James! – exclamei, batendo na mão dele.

Ele pareceu meio assustado.

- Eu já disse que eu vou achar isso pra você, você não consegue nem mexer o braço direito!

James fechou ainda mais os olhos, tentando olhar bem nos meus. E mesmo sendo aquelas pequenas fendas, eu pude ver que eles eram castanhos. Bem castanhos. Como chocolate ao leite, só que bem esverdeados, de modo que não dá pra dizer se é inteiramente verde ou castanho.

- Wow, golpe baixo. – ele disse, e se jogou pra trás, sentando no chão.

Olhei em volta. Os óculos dele, redondos e finos, estavam do lado de uma poltrona, virados para baixo. Me levantei, os peguei e virei para devolvê-los para James...

Mas ouça, e preste bastante atenção nisso que eu vou dizer: eu não tenho sorte. Realmente não tenho. Ah, e nem coordenação motora.

De modo que, empolgada para ver James de óculos, andei rápido demais e tropecei no meu próprio pé. Mas isso não foi o pior. Eu tropecei, e caí... E caí em cima de James e de seu braço engessado, quebrado em sete lugares diferentes.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! – James berrou, bem perto do meu ouvido, quando eu me inclinei pro lado e apertei ainda mais o braço dele contra o chão.

- DESCULPA! – gritei de volta, rolando pro lado e saindo de cima de James. – Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! – murmurei, segurando os óculos dele firmemente em minha mão. – Você está bem?

Agachei-me ao lado dele, que tinha os olhos fechados e uma expressão de dor. Depois de alguns minutos, ele se virou pra mim, os olhos semi-abertos, e disse, numa voz estranha, de quem está sentindo dor:

- O que diabos você pensou que estava fazendo? – ele perguntou, lutando para se sentar no chão.

- Eu... E-eu tropecei... – Sou uma anta. Eu realmente sou. Uma bela e gorda anta.

- Entendi. – James parece realmente bravo. Mas eu não sei o que falar. – E então? Não vai dar meus óculos? Sabe, não é como se eu conseguisse ver sem eles.

- Sim, sim...

Entreguei a ele, mas ele não conseguiu colocar. O que seria um feito grandioso com apenas um braço, claro.

- Ajuda?

James fez uma cara engraçada. Acho que porque eu acabei de tentar o ajudar, e só machuquei seu braço quebrado em sete lugares.

- Calma, não vou espetar seus olhos. – o que eu realmente não gostaria de fazer. Eles são tão castanhos, expressivos e bonitos...

Peguei os óculos da mão dele, e meu coração acelerou. A mão dele era tão macia como a de um PPM devia ser. Mas ignorei isso, e coloquei os óculos no rosto dele... O que foi um grande, grande erro!

Ele ficou ainda mais bonito de óculos. Porque, vamos lá, James Potter é simplesmente o garoto mais bonito dessa escola. Tudo bem, Black tem aqueles músculos enormes e o jeito de mau, e Hembree tem o rosto de modelo, mas nenhum chega aos pés do James. E, adivinhe; de óculos ele fica melhor ainda, porque seus olhos se abrem de verdade e o cabelo preto dele se destaca mais.

Alguém segure meu coração, por favor. Ele é um PPM. Ele tem que ser. Ele só pode ser.

- Lily! – ele exclamou, de repente, me arrancando dos meus devaneios.

Olhei pra ele, e vi que ele tinha os olhos arregalados. Como se estivesse me vendo pela primeira vez.

- Você não sabia quem eu era? – indaguei, dando uma risadinha.

- Sabia, mas... – dava pra ver que ele estava sem jeito. – Você não gosta de mim! Quero dizer, depois do quinto ano e tal, nós paramos de nos falar, e só voltamos esse ano e por causa da monitoria, e...

Mas eu não ouvia: eu estava mais ocupada em absorver o fato de que _James Potter _era meu perfeito príncipe míope. Que, além de ter o sorriso e os óculos, tem as mãos macias e a voz grossa. E mais, James sempre foi legal comigo, e só era chato quando eu o destratava. Só que eu nunca o notei. E agora...

É exagero demais falar que eu notei até demais?

- James. Cale a boca. – eu disse, andando até ele.

Ele parou de falar, e viu que eu estava me aproximando, provavelmente pensando no que eu faria. Não que eu soubesse o que estava fazendo, claro.

- Posso escrever no seu gesso? – indaguei, por falta de coisa melhor pra falar.

James assentiu, então eu peguei uma pena na mochila e assinei três pequenas letras: PPM. De Perfeito Príncipe Míope. Mas é claro que ele não sabia disso.

- PPM? – ele perguntou, sorrindo e revelando a covinha no queixo.

Me forcei a continuar olhando pros seus olhos.

- É. PPM. – sorri, e ele continuou me encarando.

- Não vai me dizer o que é?

Foi quando eu fiz aquilo: eu fiquei na ponta dos pés (ele é bem alto, sabe) e encostei meus lábios nos dele, bem de leve. Eu tive que fazer aquilo. A verdade estava tão clara naquele momento... O motivo por eu nunca ter visto outro cara legal era o fato de que eu sempre gostei de James Potter, mas nunca soube disso! Quando tudo era transparente como uma lente...

- Ainda não entendeu? – James fazia uma cara mais confusa ainda. Quase como se não acreditasse no que estava acontecendo. E eu não o culpo. Do nada vem uma garota que machuca seu braço quebrado e beija você na boca. Quem é que entende isso?

- Não faz sentido, você nunca aceitou sair comigo e... – mas eu o interrompi, e tirei seus óculos novamente.

- Vou precisar disso. Acho que vou ter que aumentar o grau, porque você deve estar mais cego ainda por não ver o que está óbvio. – sorri de um jeito maroto, e peguei minha mochila. – Te vejo por aí, James.

Saí andando, carregando os óculos do meu PPM com o maior orgulho. Porque eu finalmente tinha aceitado a verdade. Eu finalmente achei um cara de óculos. Meu cara de óculos.

Que, neste momento, está correndo atrás de mim e batendo em tudo quanto é poltrona, porque é tão, mas _tão_ míope que nem consegue me ver direito.

E eu que achava que era a cega...


End file.
